


The Strawberry and Shinji?

by MintxXx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintxXx/pseuds/MintxXx
Summary: 'Brat, what's yer name?' 'Kurosaki Ichigo.' '… Strawberry-chan?' What if instead of Rukia, Ichigo met Hirako Shinji? Adventure, hilarity and chaos ensue!





	1. Death and the Strawberry

**Chapter 1: Death and the Strawberry**

_It ain’t my business, just continue walking. Someone else will be here soon._

The shrill screams reverberated through his ears and entire being, causing him to come to an abrupt stop.

"Help! Anybody please! Karin-chan is-" A girl’s desperate plea for help rang out, but faded too quickly in the dead night. Not a single movement, not a single soul stirred. They were doomed.

Shinji clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly, as though wanting to drown out the cacophony. He willed himself to continue moving, but his legs just refused to listen, as if glued to the spot.

_Where the fuck are the Shinigamis when you need them?!_

Suddenly, the walls of the house exploded outwards, spraying debris everywhere. Instinctively, Shinji neatly sidestepped the flying rubble. A massive Hollow emerged from within the house, giving an unnatural howl, chilling Shinji’s bones. The Hollow brandished 2 unconscious girls, a dark-haired girl and a brown, caramel haired girl.  The former in particular was in critical condition, with crimson blood oozing down an open wound on her head, staining her clothes.

"You fucker! Get your filthy hands off my sisters!!!" A lean-built teenager dashed out from within the house, cursing and angrily swinging a chair at the Hollow.

If it weren’t for the fact that there were lives in danger, Shinji would have been laughed until his sides split at the sight of the human flailing the chair at the Hollow to no avail. However, all Shinji did was to give a grim smile. A human could never hope to best a Hollow. Their fates were sealed.

All of a sudden, the Hollow, bored of the boy’s antics, lurched towards the orange-haired teenager, opening its mouth as if wanting to consume the teenager whole.

"Run ya idiot!" The words tumbled out before Shinji even processed what was happening

He gaped, watching at the scene unfold in slow motion. To his surprise, the teen stood his ground, staring unflinchingly at the macabre being moving towards him. Shinji noticed however, the shaking of his hands and the frightened eyes, betraying his tough exterior.

Shinji could not remember exactly what happened next.

One moment he was rooted to the ground and the next moment he was in front of the Hollow, having pushed the boy backwards. He fumbled for his sword but it was too late.

_Shit._

The hollow bit his shoulder, taking a sizeable chunk off Shinji’s shoulder. Shinji winced in pain as he doubled over, panting, trying to stem the flow of the blood by holding his injured shoulder, or what was left of it. The Hollow reared up, preparing to take a swipe at Shinji, but before it could manage to, Shinji nimbly shunpo-ed away, ending up beside the teenager.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" Shinji held out his hands, facing his palms towards the Hollow. A light-blue orb, pulsing with energy emerged from his hands, shooting towards the Hollow. The Hollow howled in pain as the orb exploded in its face. Temporarily blinded, it walked in circles, trashing around randomly.

Shinji collapsed from the exhaustion from the expenditure of energy and his wound. Somehow, it seemed like his strength was being sapped away. He tried to stand, but was instead hit by waves of nausea, and his vision blurred.

_What the--?_

Shinji gave himself a few moments to compose himself before calmly assessing his situation. The Hollow was still in confusion but that would only buy them at best, a few minutes. In his current condition, it was dangerous to be handling his sword, especially with his balance being off and his muddled mind. It was possible though to take it down, however, he could not guarantee the safety of the two girls that the Hollow was holding.

"Hey! Do that fancy hadouken thing again!" The orange-haired teen shouted at him, frantically pointing at the Hollow.

Shinji stared blankly at the teen. How could he see his Hadou? And now that he thought about it, it seemed like he could see the Hollow too. Shinji closed his eyes and tried his best to concentrate, blocking out the hammering headache and Ichigo’s frantic yells. In a few seconds, he found what was looking for. _Massive reserves of reiatsu, who the heck is this guy?_

An idea sprouted in Shinji’s head as he silently regarded the boy in front of him. He could transfer some of his powers to the boy, allowing him to temporarily become a Shinigami and _hopefully_ , fend off the Hollow.

_But transferring my powers to a mere human… It’s the gutters for me if Soul Society ever finds out._

The Hollow growled, interrupting Shinji’s train of thoughts. It had finally gotten back its bearings and was menacingly glaring at their direction.

_Heh, what am I thinking? I’m already exiled from Soul Society, can’t get worse than that._

"Hey brat, what’s yer name?" Shinji weakly gasped.

"… Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo grudgingly replied.

"Strawberry-chan eh?" Shinji chuckled before breaking into coughs.

"…"

"Anyways, stab this sword into yerself."

"Are you crazy?!" Ichigo spat, flabbergasted.

"Probably but you ain’t got much choice now heh? Ya can either become dog food or kebab. Personally though, kebabs are more delicious."

Ichigo first glanced at the sword that Shinji was offering to him with uncertainty and disbelief, then at Shinji, trying to figure out whether he was indeed a lunatic.

Shinji cast a sideward glance towards the Hollow which was already making its way towards them and sighed.

"Look, this is probably the only way ya can save yer sisters, but if yer are too much of a wuss, just run." The joking tone was replaced with a serious and urgent one as Shinji mustered all of his remaining strength to prop himself up, his grey eyes staring straight into Ichigo’s.

"If I do this, can I really save my sisters?" Ichigo asked after a pause.

"… It’s our best bet."

"I’d take it." Ichigo looked at the sword with resolute determination before thrusting in into his abdomen.

A bright flash of light engulfed the two, followed by a massive eruption of spiritual pressure which caused everything in their immediate vicinity to be blown backwards.

The two stared at each other in shock. Ichigo was now clad in a black kimono, wielding a massive sword while Shinji was… Still the same actually, decked out in his human clothes.

 _What the hell? Did he just take most of my reiatsu?! Greedy bastard._ Shinji shot a glare at Ichigo who was still amazed by his sudden wardrobe change.

"Stop ogling at yer clothes and concentrate on the enemy!" he snapped impatiently.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light Prison)!" Shinji chanted, summoning six beams of light that slammed into the Hollow’s midsection, firmly holding it in place, making it an easy target for Ichigo.

"GO!" Shinji urged.

Taking the cue, Ichigo ran towards the Hollow, holding his sword above his head and leapt into the air. With all his strength, he swung the blade down, neatly slicing through the Hollow’s head. The Hollow gave a final unnatural scream before dissipating. As the Hollow disappeared, Ichigo caught his sisters as they fell. Panicking, he laid his sisters on the ground and hurriedly checked their pulses, before giving a relieved sigh.

Ichigo then turned his attention towards Shinji, walking back to him and then extending his hand, offering to help him up.

However, before Shinji could reach for his hand, Ichigo swayed and collapsed onto the ground.

"Great." Shinji groaned.

…

Urahara surveyed the damage. Stopping by some debris, he rummaged through his clothes, producing a device which he used to analyse the residual spiritual traces.

"As suspected, this Hollow is the handiwork of Aizen." He mumbled under his breath.

Just then, Urahara sensed two faint spiritual pulses, one very familiar while the other unknown. Unsheathing his sword, he cautiously followed a trail of blood which seemed to lead to the spiritual pulses. Turning a corner, he gasped in surprise upon seeing Shinji slumped against a lamppost with a teenage boy in Shinigami garb lying unconscious on the concrete.

"Hirako-san?!"

"Yo, Kisuke, looks like I got myself in some shit again eh?" Shinji gave a weak smile before passing out.

* * *

 Originally posted on ff.net; minor edits here and there. Do leave a comment and tell me what you think about it! Thanks!:)


	2. The Ground Rules

Chapter 2: **The Ground Rules**

Kurosaki Ichigo woke up with a start. He gave a quick glance around the room, surprised to find everything intact. He then kicked off the covers of his bed, only to find himself clad in his usual pyjamas and not a single trace of the traditional black Japanese kimono that he imagined he would be decked in.

"Good morning, ICHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki burst into Ichigo's room, aiming a kick towards Ichigo. Without even batting an eyelid, Ichigo ducked, causing his overly-enthusiastic father to sail over his head and out of the bedroom window. A muffled 'OHMP' and the rustling of bushes signalled his landing.

_Seems like that old man is fine._

* * *

  _Ichigo rushed down the stairs, trying to identify where the screams were coming from. To his horror, he found his father slumped against the wall, with crimson blood dripping from his head, staining the entire left side of his face. He cradled his arm which from what Ichigo could see, was bent in an unnatural angle._

_"Do'n't mind me! Yuzu and Karin are outside, go!" Isshin urged him, his face contorted in pain._

_Ichigo hesitated for a few moments. "Don't go dying on me okay, shitty old man."_

_With that he took off._

* * *

 

"Just a bad dream huh?" Ichigo murmured as he changed into his school uniform before going down the stairs.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast!" Yuzu said as she bustled around the kitchen, energetically flipping pancakes while humming. Karin on the other hand, was glaring at a soul hovering around her as she ate her breakfast. The grievous injuries that both of them had last night-in his dream, Ichigo correct himself, were completely gone. Nothing was out of the ordinary... Well almost if it weren't for the gaping hole in the wall at the other side of the room resulting in pedestrians curiously peeking in as they walked by.

"Ah really, I wonder what the driver was doing to crash his car into our house." Yuzu sighed.

"Car?" Ichigo echoed disbelievingly.

"Mmm! The crash was so loud that it woke Karin-chan, Dad and me! Only Onii-chan slept through it." She continued.

"... Oh, I see." Ichigo muttered, lost in his thoughts. It was more rational and logical to believe that a car had rammed into their living room rather than a monster, but somehow, the nagging doubts simply would not leave him. Everything that happened in his supposed dream had just been so real. The blood, the desperate screams and the bone-chilling, inhuman roar. Merely the thought of it made him shiver. Hefting his bag onto his shoulders, Ichigo hastily forced down his breakfast and left the house. He glanced around cautiously, surveying the area out of habit, making sure there were no delinquents waiting to ambush him.

However, today was not one of his lucky days. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a figure wrapped in a trench coat and donning a fedora tailing him. The person in question was surreptitiously taking glances at Ichigo, and walking with an air of exaggerated ignorance and indifference. Despite the seemingly high quality outerwear, it only served to make the person more suspicious. Ichigo walked into a deserted alleyway and dropped his bag. He whirled around just as the person entered and dashed towards him. However, before Ichigo could grab him, the stranger evaded, as if reading his movements, causing Ichigo to stumble slightly due to the momentum.

_He's good…!_

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Ichigo asked warily, backing away slightly, preparing for his next attack.

"You cannot be kidding me… Amnesia?! I swear to god, if this is some convenient plot device like those in Lisa's comics—" The guy gave an exasperated sigh. Somehow, the voice sounded very familiar to Ichigo, but he could not quite place where he had heard it before.

The man reached inside his coat, slowly withdrawing a sword from a sheath hidden inside. "Maybe this will jog your memor-"

Upon seeing the sword handle, Ichigo reacted instinctively, immediately aiming a kick towards the man's arm, in order to disarm him. The man narrowly dodged the kick, throwing his arms up as Ichigo threw a right hook towards him. The abrupt movement resulted in the hat falling from the stranger's head, revealing a very familiar face, which resulted in Ichigo to freeze.

"You are…! That flaky guy with the sword!"

"Ah yes, finally recognising yer knight in shining armour?" Shinji sarcastically replied, as he slowly relaxed his guard and bent down to pick up his fedora, dusting it off.

"And the name's Hirako Shinji by the way." Shinji stiffly added before motioning for Ichigo to follow him.

* * *

 

"Okay, let's get this straight... You, Mr Hat-And-Clogs and Mr Freaky-Smile here are Shinigami from Soul Society, sent here to guide souls to the afterlife and purify monsters called Hollows?" Ichigo summarised, his face unreadable.

"That's it Kurosaki-san!" Urahara Kisuke replied in an all-too cheerful tone. "Surprisingly, you handled that better than I thought— "

"LIKE HELL I WILL BELIEVE THAT!" Ichigo suddenly burst out. "I don't know what you are trying to sell me, but I have no time to be listening to you two maniacs." He said as he stood up from his seat.

"Tch, ya are a difficult one ain't ya? Looks like the hard way it is." Shinji nodded towards Urahara. The latter gave a slight smile before picking up the cane beside him and thrusting the blunt end towards Ichigo's forehead at an inhuman speed.

"Hey-!" Ichigo yelped as he tried to scramble away from the oncoming cane but it was too late. He braced himself for the impact, shutting his eyes.

However, all Ichigo felt was a slight tugging sensation and a sense of lightness. Slowly, he opened his eyes and examined his surroundings.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ichigo asked, gobsmacked as he stood over his own body which was slumped over the table, motionless. He himself was mysteriously dressed in the black kimono he remembered he was wearing yesterday night.

"Looks like it's an 'out-of-body' experience for ya?" Shinji snickered, earning a glare from Ichigo.

"So, as you can see Kurosaki-san, I have split your body from your soul. However, due to Hirako-san passing you some of his Shinigami power, your soul has become that of a Shinigami soul. This was how you defeated the Hollow last night. With regards to your family members, I have replaced their memories and healed their injuries, which is why they do not recall the Hollow encounter." Urahara said.

"Any other doubts?" Shinji added.

Ichigo silently considered, looking at the two opposite him and then his own body sprawled on the ground before giving a huge sigh. "Fine, I believe you. But just tell me, how can you turn me back to normal?"

"Just jump back into your body and your soul will fuse back." Ichigo followed, heaving a sigh of relief when he found himself back in his body.

"Well now, here's the tricky part… Somehow, a great bulk of Hirako-san's power was transferred to Kurosaki-san. Normally, the power transferred would only be sufficient for a one-time use but in your case, but somehow, your soul has latched onto the power."

"Cut the mambo jumbo, how can I get my power back, _fast_ and _in time_?" Shinji asked, shooting Urahara a knowing glance.

"It seems like one way is for Kurosaki-san to expend the Shinigami power and the spiritual pressure used would return to you. However, for this transfer to be effective, both of you will have to stay in close proximity with each other at all times in order for Hirako-san's power to return faster."

"Wait, so ya are saying I have to live with him, eat with him and _shit with him_?!" Shinji stood up abruptly, pointing at Ichigo.

"Hey! I should be the one complaining, how about my personal space and privacy!?"

"Stop yer whining, I saved yer ass and this is how ya treat me? Ya are an ungrateful—"

Shinji suddenly stopped midsentence, as a thought entered his head.

"Ah that's right, yer need your _privacy_ for _that_ right?" Shinji gave a crafty smirk as he teased Ichigo.

"Wha- What… What are you talking about?" Ichigo's cheeks flushed red, burning brightly after getting an inkling about what Shinji was implying.

"It's fine yeah, ya are a healthy young boy alright." Shinji chuckled. His mirth however did not last for long as Ichigo threw a punch at Shinji, causing the latter to end up crumpled against the wall.

"… Yer have a short fuse."

"Only for people like you!" Ichigo retorted.

"Okay! I prepared some stuff for the both of you, courtesy of this humble store. I'm sure that it will come in handy." Urahara hastily cut in, preventing the conflict from escalating any further as he saw the two suspiciously inching towards the furniture.

"And Kurosaki-san, I believe that you have to hurry to school?" He gestured to the clock. Ichigo muttered a curse before hurriedly running out of the room, leaving an annoyed Shinji and amused Urahara behind.

* * *

"According to my analysis, the Hollow from last night was modified by Aizen-san. As a result, when you were bitten by it, it injected a drug into you which interfered with your reiatsu, causing you to become disoriented and weakened. Fortunately, I managed to offset its effect when I was treating you so you will be fine." Urahara explained to Shinji.

"Your decision to transfer your powers to Kurosaki-san was not wrong, Hirako-san. In that condition, it would have been dangerous for those 2 girls, especially since the drug would have messed with your perception."

Shinji's gave a non-committed grunt. However, Urahara noticed how his previously rigid posture relaxed a little, as if comforted by those words.

A few moments of silence elapsed before Shinji suddenly lifted his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait. How do ya know that that Hollow was holdin' those two girls? And ya showed up immediately after that it was defeated."

"I have my sources, Hirako-san." Urahara replied evasively. After all, he could not disclose that he had been keeping watch on the Kurosaki household. Isshin Kurosaki had made it clear that he did not want any Shinigamis, be it current or exiled ones, knowing about his and his children's' existences. If Soul Society ever caught wind of such news, it would be the capital punishment for his entire family.

"And don't tell me ya didn't notice. That Ichigo boy, he looks exactly like Kaien Shiba with bleached hair and minus that grouchy attitude. Coupled with that amount of spiritual pressure he possesses... He ain't normal, that's for sure." Shinji continued, trying to probe an answer out of Urahara.

Urahara said nothing.

"Hmp, fine. If ya don't want to tell, that's okay, I trust ya. Yer may have some screwed up ethics but I know that yer morals are at least in the right place." Shinji's tone softened, letting up on his interrogation.

The conversation was put on hold and the two silently indulged in their tea. The sliding door opened slightly and a sleek black cat strolled into the room. "Mornin' Yoruichi!" Shinji cheerfully greeted while Urahara gave a slight nod. Shihouin Yoruichi nodded back in acknowledgement before gracefully leaping onto the table, circling around before sitting.

"I've just been to Kukaku and she told me that there's been an increase of Hollow sightings and abnormal Hollow activities around Rukongai. It seems to me that Aizen is behind this." Yoruichi grimly said.

"I am sure Aizen-san will make his move soon, do be careful, Hirako-san." Urahara said.

"Heh, not to worry, Hachi's barrier is perfect, it will be difficult for them to trace us. And as for the boy..." He sighed. "It seems like I will need to train him, especially since he's a Hollow magnet with that reiatsu of his."

"Anyways, thanks for the tea, Kisuke. I'm on lunch duty today and if I ain't back soon, Hiyori is gonna kill me." Shinji shuddered as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hirako-san?"

Shinji paused, cocking his head back slightly.

"Eh?"

"The next one will be coming soon. Do prepare yourself." Urahara said in a low, barely audible voice. Shinji pursed his lips, hesitating for a few moments before giving a short and curt nod and left the room.

* * *

"So let me lay down some ground rules." Ichigo started, raising his eyebrow as Shinji flopped onto his bed, stretching leisurely.

"First, no contact with my family, _at all_." Emphasizing his last few words before he could retort.

"Second, don't disturb me when I'm studying." The blond rolled his eyes before muttering "nerd" under his breath.

"Third, you will stay in that closet there, and don't mess with anything in there."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look I got ya something. I asked Lisa to lend me something suitable for teenagers like yer." Shinji gave a lazy smile, producing a manga from inside his coat and passing it over to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the book and flipped it over, only to be greeted by a cover depicting women dressed in skimpy clothing, with suggestive postures. Immediately he slammed the book facedown, cheeks tinged with a slight pink.

"I told you, I have no interest in things like this!" He glared at Shinji, simultaneously picking up the manga with his fingers, recoiling from it slightly. He lifted it over the dustbin threateningly.

The sides of Ichigo's mouth curled upwards as Shinji scrambled to swipe the book back.

"Hey hey wait! It's not mine ya know, Lisa's gonna kill me if it gets dirty!" Shinji frantically reached for the book while Ichigo reared backwards, surprised by his sudden onslaught. The two fell backwards onto the bed, resulting in Shinji landing on top of Ichigo.

"Give it back, brat!"

"Just stop moving and back off!" Ichigo growled back.

"Ichigo, what's all the commotion about, is there something wron—"The door to the room opened as Kurosaki Isshin peeked in. There was a stunned silence as Isshin's face turned to that of surprise, then to horror and finally embarrassment as he registered the scene in front of him; his son being straddled by an unknown youth as both of them aggressively tugged at each other with fervour.

"Er… I was just… Sorry to… interrupt." Isshin stuttered out, his face plastered with a forced smile, before closing the door. The heavy and furious thumping of feet as Isshin ran down the stairs was then followed by a loud but muffled wail.

"MASAKII DEAR! OUR SON IS... IS…! DEAR WHAT SHOULD I DO?! HE… HE IS…!"

"What's wrong with Ichi-nii this time, oyaji?" A cool and composed girl's voice followed.

"YOUR BROTHER IS-!" The exaggerated wail resounded around the house.

"… So, what's rule number one again?" Shinji unabashedly asked, sniggering slightly.

* * *

After hours of discussion, clarification and spinning stories, the commotion finally died down. Even after much persuasion from both Ichigo and Shinji that the latter was a classmate who tragically lost his family in an accident and had nowhere else to stay, Ichigo could still feel the judgement and concern radiating from his father's gaze which annoyed him to no end.

Ichigo sighed again.

"Yer just a little kid, why are ya sighing like an old man?" Shinji laughed airily, dangling his legs as he sat on his makeshift bed in the closet.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ichigo as he peered curiously at Shinji chilling casually.

"If Mr Hat and Clogs is right about Soul Society and those stuff about Shinigamis, then how old are you, Hirako-san?"

"Just call me Shinji, no need for formalities. And I will call you strawberry-chan" he chuckled as Ichigo rolled his eyes yet again.

"Anyways, my youthful looks probably don't show it but I'm probably more than 200 years old; usually after the first 100 years, no one really counts anymore."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and puzzlement, "Well, with that attitude of yours, it's really difficult to tell that you are older than me, much less centuries older." He snarked

"It's precisely why I'm centuries old that I have this attitude. Living for so long drains one's soul much more than you can ever imagine. Especially when ya live with death, loss and betrayal every day." Shinji's eyes were distant, seemingly reminiscing his long life.

"Different Shinigamis have their own ways of coping and this is my way of protecting my soul." he said in an indifferent tone, not betraying any hint of emotion despite the serious speech.

"Anyways, little boys like yer need sleep! We gotta go school tomorrow morning ya know!" Shinji raised a finger, wagging it mockingly, immediately lifting the atmosphere.

"Wait, we?!"

"… unless I started speaking Arabic mid-sentence, I'm sure I said we." Shinji said in a deadpan tone.

"You are going to school with me?"

"We gotta stick together remember? Didn't think ya were such a scatter brain."

"But, how? When? Did you-? Argh whatever, just... sleep." Ichigo shook his head in resignation before reaching out for his lamp and flipping the switch, engulfing the room in darkness. Ichigo slid his legs under his bed sheet, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on him. Just before he drifted off, he heard someone whispering;

"Good night, strawberry-chan."

Ichigo could have been dreaming then but he thought he saw two rows of unnaturally straight teeth, illuminated by the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this as I study for my exams, best way of procrastination. Thanks for reading and leave a comment!:)


End file.
